


Someday

by shinayashipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Depressing, Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutou Yuugi Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, References to Depression, kudos to Anzu the best emotional support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper
Summary: Yugi wondered whether someday Atem would give his heart back to him, clicking it back together. Like the missing puzzle piece. The lost part of his heart. Wondered if he would be whole again.Someday, maybe.Someday, he wished.Post-canon. Yugi grieving about Atem's death. Angst. Bittersweet.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Red and I'm back with some angst. Please read tags. Enjoy!

The sound of the wind against his ears was supposed to be calming, or so Anzu often said, but Yugi didn’t really feel that exact calmness as he gazed at the horizon. It was almost sunset, and this part of the Domino Beach was pretty much vacant. Maybe because it wasn’t really the best spot to watch the sunset? Yugi thought the view was alright. Was it because he had peculiar tastes? Or was it because he wasn’t really actually feeling anything right now?

Could be both.

Yugi glanced down and stared at his bare feet. They were a bit sinking in the sand, maybe because he had been standing there at the exact same spot for quite some time now. He remembered taking off his shoes and putting them somewhere, not really important right now. What was he doing here again? Ah, right. Calming down. Yes, that’s how Anzu said it. Spending time at the beach, watching the sea, listening to the waves, just calming things like that.

But Yugi was numb.

How long has it been, again? He thought, eyes still on his feet. He curled his toes when the wave came and licked his feet. Watching, but not really seeing. He couldn’t seem to focus, lately.

It’s barely a month since Atem-

Yugi inwardly flinched. Oh, shouldn’t think of that, yet. Violet gaze drifted back towards the horizon. The sunset. It’s getting dark soon. Right. Just focus on that. The scenery, the scent of saltwater, the sound of the wind. Just do as Anzu said. Focus. _Everything would be okay._

He tried to hear the seagulls’ cry, or the wind, or the waves, but there was only deafening silence in his head where the voice of _him_ used to be.

He tried to see the sea, the sunset, the food stalls in the distance, but he couldn’t shake off the image of scarlet eyes and hair much like his own, of kind, encouraging smile whispering the nickname that made him feel both loved and honored.

_“Partner,”_

The face of him.

_Atem._

The other half of his soul.

Yugi felt his chest tightened, so he clenched the front of his shirt. Suddenly it hurt. It might be a good thing, though. At least he could still feel something. He wasn’t completely numb, and that’s a good thing. Probably.

The waves continued to lick his toes as Yugi stared down at his feet. The sky gradually turned dark and it’s starting to get colder. Wrapping his arms around himself, Yugi bent his knees, lowering himself to a sitting position on the sand.

He’s kneeling on the sand now. Shaking. Trembling. Arms around himself. Eyes closed shut because he kept seeing him. Walking away, towards the light. Indigo cloak flapping away as the door closed. Closed. Deafening silence. No no no. _No._

The gentle waves came lapping at his knees, like making an effort to comfort him.

Yugi, still trembling, took deep breaths. _Come on, Yugi,_ Anzu’s words rang like comforting wind chimes, recalling the time when she found him in similar condition weeks ago, days after he left. The time when he was far worse than this, the time when his mother cried and pleaded for Anzu to come to their house, up to Yugi’s room, when he was no more than an empty shell, screaming, gasping. _You can do this, follow my breathing._

Breath in.

And out.

Repeat.

In and out. In and out.

 _Good,_ Anzu would say. Gentle hands on his back. _You’re doing a very good job._

When his trembling stopped and he no longer gasped for air like a dying fish, Yugi realized that it was dark already. And his pants were wet from seawater.  
Yugi looked up. No stars, as usual. Domino City wasn’t really a good place to go stargazing. Yugi wished there were, then maybe he wouldn’t be so hollow.

Ah, but what can he do?

Chuckling to himself, Yugi hauled himself up with great effort. He was a little weak after… that. Whatever that was. Yugi didn’t want to think about it.

He didn’t want to think about how he studied and worked until he got the nosebleed. The reason why Anzu suggested him to go to the beach in the first place. Somehow Yugi knew he’s doing harm to himself, but studying… working on stuff… things, made him forget. Just for a moment. Working his mind so he had no room for unnecessary thoughts. Unnecessary longing. Unnecessary memories of kind scarlet eyes and sweet smiles and gold and the blinding light. And the tears. And the hurt.

_You’re doing it again._

Sighing, glad he’s a bit more composed now, Yugi just rubbed his eyes. His face.

_Stop being so negative._

Somehow Yugi knew that this wound… this hole in his heart would never truly heal. No matter what. Yugi knew the time Atem went through that door he took a good chunk of his heart with him.

But he would be okay.

His family, his friends, everyone would be okay and they wanted him to be okay too.

Atem wanted him to be okay.

And so he would be okay.

It would take time, he’s sure, for him to say with certainty and honesty that he was okay. But he would be.

Glancing back towards the sea and the horizon, Yugi smiled. An easy smile after weeks of forced fake ones.

Yugi wondered whether someday Atem would give his heart back to him, clicking it back together. Like the missing puzzle piece. The lost part of his heart.  
Wondered if he would be whole again. Someday, maybe. Someday, he wished.

_Someday, I want to see you again._

_Someday, I will._

“Wait for me until then, okay? Other Me,”

And without looking back, Yugi walked away. Towards home. To his family and friends and loved ones. Back to life.

-

Atem was a patient man. He would wait.

Because in the end, Yugi would find him again.

Yugi would and then they would be whole again.

Two puzzle pieces clicking together once again.

Maybe not today, but he would wait. They would wait.

_Someday, to be with you again._


End file.
